Change Up
by Nierx
Summary: Sora and Roxas share 1 body. Sora wants Riku, Roxas wants Axel. Axel wants revenge. Sephiroth wants...something. Abuse. Sora x Riku, Axel x Roxas Zemyx and Cleon on the side.
1. Prologue: A Boy Named Sora

A/N: A new story! gets shot I WILL update! I promise!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts okay!

* * *

Prologue-A Boy Named Sora

Sora was a 15-year old boy. He had naturally spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes. He liked classical and rock music. He also had a secret.

There were times he changed.

He changed into a different boy. This boy was crazy.

And looked completely different.

And had a different name.

His name was

Roxas.

* * *

**Sora**

I hate waking up early. It just isn't fun. And school made it worse. The stupid alarm clock! I will slice it to death with my Keyblade one day!

Yes, I have a Keyblade. I found it on my 14th birthday. It was near the bent Paopu tree. It was a weird Mickey Mouse ears keychain and I picked it up. It turned into an awesome Key weapon.

It's a week before Halloween. It would be normal. School didn't celebrate it with a party.

CRAP! I'm late. I grabbed the first thing I see: blue jeans and a black T-

Shirt with the Full Metal Alchemist symbol on it. Pulling on my yellow high-top Converse I run towards the door, looping my chain (with Keychain) in my belt buckles.

This is just great.

I hope nothing will go wrong today.

* * *

Yes, short. More tomorrow. Time to go to the dentist. NOO! SAVE ME!

**Roxas: **Will I come in the next chapter?

**Sora:** Maybe. She's still thinking about it.

Later.

Review? Please?

Ni3rx.


	2. Chapter 1: School and Roxas

**A/N: **Thank you Snakkhammer for alerting. View Prologue for disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 1-School and Roxas

**Sora**

I made it to school on time, thank God. My best friend, Riku and my girlfriend, Kairi (who Riku _**despises**_) were there. Kairi practically suffocated me as she squeezed me.

"Sora I thought you were going to be late! Oh I've missed you SO much…"

She chattered away as I patted her on the back. I shoved her off me. Riku was glaring at Kairi. His long, silver hair covered his face as he leaned on a row of lockers. He had a silver crown necklace on. Riku liked chains and black and purple clothes. And a love for Twilight. Today's purple swirly T-shirt had the words "Darkness and Light are amazing but together they are fantastic" in white.

"New shirt?"

"Ya know it." (Riku came from Texas when he was 8)

* * *

Science

Mr. Academic is horrible. Horrible as in mean, not bad as a teacher. But he gave us SO much homework. His younger brother, Vexen Academic, was a senior. He was in a gang with other troublemakers.

He was lecturing us about how half of us failed Friday's quiz. I felt Roxas coming on. Riku looked at me, confused. He had a feeling when that happened. I looked ill.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah. I gotta get out of here."

Riku smiled. He had a nice smile. No no no! I'm not gay. Maybe. I don't KNOW!

The bell rang. Kairi jumped up and started to jabber at me.

"Kairi, SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She looked offended and raged,"Fine, Sora, we are _over_! So do not come back to me! 'Because I will not be around for you."

Cheerleaders.

"Good going, Sora."

"Thank you Riku. Now excuse me…"

"Need help?"

"Just keep Roxas from destroying the school."

"Got it."

I run to the bathroom and collapse in a stall. My face ached as it changed to Roxas. My hair turned blond as I faded. Hopefully not for long…

* * *

**Roxas**

Finally, I'm free! I pull on my black and white checkered wristband and matching jacket, black tank top, normal tennis shoes, and baggy tan pants. Nice of Sora to keep my clothes in his locker. He grabs them when he senses me invading.

I look at myself in the mirror. Nothing's wrong with the change.

I leave. Riku is standing there. Grr…I want to kill him.

"Nice to see you, Roxas."

"Shove off, asswipe." I finger my Keychains on my belt. Oblivian and Oathkeeper. Better than Sora's Kingdom Key or Riku's Way to Dawn.

"Sora doesn't know anything about you. He doesn't know that you have a crush on him or about your Keyblade. But _I_ could tell-"

"SHUT UP! Don't tell Sora or you will regret it."

"I don't take orders from anybody or _pathetic _cowards that can't admit **their FEELINGS!**"

I vanish. Idiot, he looks confused. I hit him on the back of his head with Oblivion.

Time to see what I can do here.

* * *

And-Stop! I made Riku from Texas. (laughs) He won't have an accent sometimes. He drops it because he moved to Destiny Islands and kids teased him. He says y'all and ya when he's around Sora because Sora likes it.

Next time-Organization XIII. Riku's confession.

Do you know? Every time you review, a hot loner gets to make out with a hot spiky haired boy? And…you get: a meat pie from Mrs. Lovett! They really are yummy!


	3. Chapter 2: Organization XIII

A/N: Thank you Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801 for reviewing! Now-onwards!

* * *

Chapter 2-Organization XIII

**Roxas:**

I walk out of school. It's 3:00. All of the pitiful teenagers walk out, chatting with friends. A group catches my eye.

Other groups stay away from them. There's a space around them. They all have black, leather coats that look spiffy. I can't help but stare at the one that's flicking a lighter, bored out his mind. He's got red hair, so bright…

Crap! He's staring at me. He smirks and jerks his head as if to say, 'Come over here.'

Me? I'm absolutely nobody. Nobody likes me, they just like Sora.

"Hey." It's the pyro.

"What do you all want?"

"We're recruiting. We are Organization XIII."

"Organization XIII? But there are twelve of you."

"So?" Idiot.

"It's weird!" Seriously, he's a freak.

He smiles "I like this kid! C'mon Xemnas, let him in!"

The silver long-haired dude looks really bored. "Number VIII, you are stupid; we need to test him." He has no emotion! And he pisses me off. Roxas-rage!

"Bring it, you orange eyed freak!"

"Fine. Go to the 7/11 on Secret Place Ave."

"By the train station?"

"Yes. Go steal food. We don't like the guy that runs it. He cheats us. We will pay him back by beating him up later. But for now, steal food."

Alright then.

* * *

The 7/11 looks different. It's by the clock tower and the train station. (The train goes across the islands and the mainland) It's the Twilight Town side. I feel at home here.

Three kids sit outside. The one with the sandy hair and cameo is shaking.

"Ice cream, ice cream…" He keeps mumbling it.

"Hayner, we are broke! You spent it all on sea-salt ice cream!" The girl looks mad. Her green eyes are flashing.

The other boy, looking pudgy, says,"We need a job!"

"Shut up Pence!" Hayner.

"Olette, c'mon, we can't work!"

She brushes off her orange shirt. "All right. We will work."

"Awwww man!"

I walk by. Hayner grabs me. He pulls me close. "Ice cream ice cream ICE CREAM!"

"Get off punk or I'll cream you into oblivion!"

He lets go. Good boy.

Walk in. Go to the food section. Here's the list:

WaterPotato chipsCandy, lots of candySoda

I decide to get a box of sea-salt ice cream too. I look out the window: Axel's there. He smiles. I leave; no problem.

"Why are you here?"

"We had to make sure you didn't buy it. Got it memorized?"

"Whatever."

I drop three sea-salts to the teens.

"Hey man, thanks!"

"Whatever now leave me alone."

Betwixt and Between Café

It's where the Organization meets. Xemnas's brother, Xehanort, owned it but he died.

(We'll skip over the non-important members due to time and no one wants to hear all of them talk)

"You've succeeded. You are Number XIII.

"I'm Xemnas, The Superior."

"Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer. Number VI."

"Number VII, Saix, the Luna Diver."

"Number VIII, Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Got it memor-"

"Axel!"

"Sorry Mansex." Mullet-kid laughs.

Xemnas looked murderous.

"Continue!"

"Hi I'm Number IX, Demyx. I'm the Melodious Nocturne. Can we be friends?"

"Whatever."

"Larxene, Number XII. The Savage Nymph. Can I leave now?"

"No."

"Damn."

"I'm Number XII, Roxas. The Key of Destiny."

Axel threw me a coat. Now I'm spiffy.

Sora's coming back. No! No! I hate him!

"I gotta go. Thanks."

"No thanks, just don't betray us."

I smile. "Sure thing." _What the hell?_

* * *

**Riku**

Dear Sora,

This might sound weird, but I'm gay and I love you… Crap. Angry, I scribble it out.

"No no NO! It MUST BE PERFECT!"

"Riku?"

"Leave me alone Carol!"

She comes in. Damn foster parents.

"Riku, if he isn't gay, you could still be friends. Right?"

"Yeah. I'm scared. I mean, he just broke up with Kairi."

"It'll be alright. Now, go to bed."

"Alright."

I will think of the right words and tell Sora.

* * *

**Sora**

I'm back. Now what did Roxas do? What is this coat?

* * *

Next time…Riku's real confession.

Do you know? Every time you review, a hot loner gets to make out with a hot spiky haired boy

Reviews are love!

Nierx, OUT!


	4. Chapter 3: Riku's Confession

A/N: Thank you Superemily and Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801 for the PM's.

(Insert disclaimer here) Thank You.

Edited: 9/4/08

Text: POV change

Text: I'm Roxas or other person to DESTROY the person's head!

Text

Thought or flashback

* * *

Chapter 3-Riku's Confession

**Sora**

It's now March 2008. Nothing much has happened. Princess Kairi stays away but glares at me. Riku looks nervous. I think he wants to tell me something but he's afraid. I've done some thinking about him too…

I think I'm bi. With Riku.

Roxas gets out every so often like once a month. Something has happened. I'm sitting on the clock tower in the Twilight Town area. It's the best view to see all of the Islands and this Town. Roxas sits up here too. We both like sea-salt ice cream for some reason. And this spot. Those are the two similarities we have.

"Hey." I turn around. Do I know them?

**_Great, it's them._**

"Who?"

**_Hayner, Pence, and Olette._**

"Oh." Who are they?

"Who are you talking to?"

"Myself, so leave me alone!"

"This is OUR spot. So shove off!"

I turn around. They stare at me.

"Do we know you?" It's Olette.

"No, I don't think so."

"You look familiar."

"I dunno." I get up and leave.

* * *

**Riku**

Tonight's the night. The night that I will tell Sora. I've been waiting for a while but I don't know if I can wait anymore. My cell phone rings. It's Sora.

Your tears don't fall they crash around me,  
Her conscious calls the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall they crash around me,  
Her conscious calls the guilty to come home

I don't know why I have "Tears Don't Fall" for Sora's ringtone. He likes Bullet For My Valentine though. I think they're amazing. I flip it open.

"Hey Ri."

"Hey Sora."

"Can you come over? I want to tell you something." What about?

"S-Sure."

"'Kay, bye!"

I flip it close. NOW I'm scared.

* * *

**Sora**

I wanna tell him how I feel. My head hurts.

Roxas PLEASE don't come out.

**_I'll wait._**

* * *

**Axel**

I haven't seen Roxas in a while. Haven't seen him since two weeks ago. I checked with the school office, and there's nobody named Roxas at our school. That lady must have thought I was on drugs. I'm not on drugs lady, so fuck you!

* * *

**Sora**

Its 8:00, he came! He comes in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"D'you wanna go first?"

"You go, Riku."

"No, you go."

"YOU GO!"

"I ain't talkin' till you go."

"Fine!"

"Riku, I feel like, like-I love you."

He looks shocked.

"It's fine if you don't want to be friends."

"Sora."

"ITS FINE SO JUST GET OUT!"

He kisses me on the mouth. I open my mouth to let my tongue go in but suddenly-he's gone.

"Sora, I'm sorry. I love you but, but-I'm not ready for that yet. Just plain kisses, 'kay?"

"Alright. OW!"

"Sora? Sora?"

**_Times up, Sora!_**

"No, not yet! Not yet, Roxas!"

"Sorry, mate. I need to see Axel."

* * *

**Riku**

I was so surprised when he told me that he loved me. I can't believe it. I haven't been this surprised since Sora told me about Roxas.

Hey Riku?

Yeah?

There's this kid named Roxas that like-lives inside of me.

Really?

Yeah. He's angry all the time and makes my head hurt. Then, he changes and I don't look like me. His face is different and he has blond hair. The spikes are different, though.

Alrightie then, we can work it all out.

Thanks Riku! You're amazing!

**The brat really loves you. And I thought you were unlovable.**

Shut up you heartless bastard!

"Well well well, look what we have here."

"Roxas." He's now wearing that coat. It looks familiar.

"You haven't told him everything, have you?"

"Leave that alone! I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"He'll hate you. He'll leave you."

"You lie!"

"Really?"

He brings out his Keyblades. I bring out my single one.

"C'mon then, coward."

We fight. He blocks every move I make. Why is that so?

"Dark Aura!" Dark fireball things hit Roxas. Yes! Haven't used it in forever but it worked!

"Wha?"

"Didn't think I had it in me to use my Darkness, huh?"

He speeds up and I fall backwards, gone.

"Ow…Darkness takes a lot out of me."

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuun…

Riku: Dude, why did you make him attack me AGAIN?

Nierx: Cause I felt like it!

Next Time: Roxas talks to Axel! Riku visits the Organization!


	5. Chapter 4: Falls Apart

A/N: (Insert Disclaimer) I also don't own Thousand Foot Krutch's song Falls Apart. Go listen to it!

Edited: 9/6/08

* * *

Chapter 4-Falls Apart

**Roxas**

Axel's the only thing that's keeping me from going insane(er). I need to see him.

10 Minutes Later- Betwixt and Between Café

"Axel!"

"Hey shortie."

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT I'M 15 YOU GINORMOUS 16 YEAR OLD! Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, one minute." He hands his apron to Demyx.

"Hey! I don't work here! I play the sitar here from time to time and I lifeguard but-"

"Dem, do something for once in your life that doesn't involve your stupid guitar-"

"Sitar."

"WHATEVER. Or water. And take people's orders, PLEASE. Got it memorized?"

"Fine."

"Thank you."

It's the first time I've noticed he's got upside-down teardrops below his eyes.

"Why do you have that?"

"My older brother, Reno died."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. What do you need?" We're sitting at a table.

"You know Sora Hikari? (1)

"Yeah. He's a little squirt."

"Well, I'm him but, different. I don't know."

"What the fuck? Him? You should talk to Mansex, got it memoriz-"

"AXEL! I don't KNOW what I am! I hate Sora, he has everything I want; parents, friends, hell-he's in LOVE! I am nobody! NOBODY! I force Sora to change into me. He hates me because I take over him! So I'm not going to talk to Mansex, got it memorized, Axel?"

He looks shocked. He dives in and kisses me. Wha? I just YELLED at him. So he kisses me? What twisted world are we in?

We finally breathe.

"Ah, sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"No, no it's fine. You keep me from going insane. I love you."

"Same to you, good buddy."

"Good buddy?"

"What? It's cool."

* * *

**Riku**

My cell phone is ringing. Oh, no. I NEVER wanted to hear that song again. So why is it on my phone? To warn me.

Estuans interius  
Ira vehementi  
Estuans interius  
Ira vehementi  
Sephiroth  
Sephiroth

Estuans interius  
Ira vehementi  
Estuans interius  
Ira vehementi  
Sephiroth  
Sephiroth

Sors immanis  
Et inanis  
Sors immanis  
Et inanis

Crap. I knew I should have gotten rid of my phone. He's probably having Kadaj track me.

Estuans interius  
Ira vehementi  
Estuans interius  
Ira vehementi  
Sephiroth  
Sephiroth

Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias  
Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias

Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias  
Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias

I start to hyperventilate.

Riku, these are my friends: Sephiroph, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz.

Hi, Daddy's friends!

Hello. You are SO cute!

Veni, veni, venias  
Ne me mori facias  
Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias

Sephiroth  
Sephiroth

I can't take it anymore. I run to the bathroom and puke.

Sephiroph

I turn the cell phone off so I won't hear him call again. They make me ill. What they did to me…

I remember what the coat was from.

Hey, Riku.

Hi, Uncle Xemnas!

I first met him when I was 5 and he was 7. Later when he was 13, he visited me when I was in the asylum. He was wearing that coat.

Why did you kill him? Why did you kill Xehanort.

I didn't mean to kill Dad! Why doesn't anyone believe me! He was pushed by Loz. Loz pushed him down the stairs. He was trying to protect me! I WOULDN'T kill him! He's my dad and a great scientist!

You are STILL responsible! I will NEVER call you part of my family again!

The door closed.

Didn't kill him, didn't kill him, didn't kill him…

That's the only thing I said for days. I didn't eat. I slept most of the time. Then, that heartless bastard showed up in my head, telling me that I was responsible. He claimed that his name was Ansem. I didn't believe him. My father worked for Ansem. The bastard didn't know that Ansem's nickname was DiZ.

Betwixt and Between Café

I blast the doors open. I'm wearing the coat that I got when Xemnas gave me it a couple of months before my dad died. The hood's up. Roxas and Axel are talking quietly.

"Roxas, let's go home."

"Nope, sorry Riku. You'll have to wait until Sora comes back 'cause I'm not going anywhere."

Axel get's in front of Roxas. "Roxas isn't going anywhere. Got it memorized, Texas Boy?"

I pull out Way to Dawn. Axel whistles. A kid with a mullet grabs a sitar. Axel makes circle weapons with his hands. Zexion is reading a dictionary. He snaps his fingers. The area is now all white.

"Just so we don't get blood all over the Café."

"Thanks."

Roxas pulls out his Keyblades. Crap, they've got me surrounded.

I use Dark Shield to shield myself from Axel's fire. Mullet Head summons water clones. I bash them and hit him in the head. Axel throws one of the weapons. It rips through my sleeve but it didn't get the skin. Roxas and I lock blades.

"Stop!" Xemnas. His 'lightsabers' are out.

"Well, well, well. Riku. Nice to see you again.

"Killed anyone lately? Family members? Friends?"

"Shut up!"

"Still saying that you didn't kill my brother?"

The Orgy looks shocked.

"No way."

"He did. He says he was-"

"Xemnas, shut up!"

"Whatever. You're not my nephew anymore. Kill him!"

"No!"

Sora's looking around confused. "If you kill Riku, you'll have to kill me which kills Roxas in the process!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it's short. 7 pages on Word. Next Time: Fight! SoRiku- Riku's Gift. Sephiroph and co comes to town?

(1) Classic fanfic last name.

Did you know? Every time you DON'T review, a silver haired boy is scared for life by creepy pedophiles that also have silver hair?

Review and get a dessert! We have: cookie of your choice, brownies (with or without nuts), ice cream, bread, sugar cubes, lemon bars, cakes of all kinds, Mrs. Lovett's meat pies, pies (cherry, lemon, apple, french silk, blueberry, etc.), and MORE from Betwixt and Between Café/ Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop.

**Axel**: Get the brownies, they're great!

Nierx


	6. Chapter 5: One Winged Angel

A/N: This chapter is rated a mini-m for a little bit mature. Mentions of rape and torture. (Insert disclaimer of not owning Kingdom Hearts or General Hospital)

* * *

Chapter 5-One Winged Angel

**Sora**

Well, this is interesting. The Organization ties up Riku and I.

"You can't do this! Don't bring Sephiroph back!"

Riku is freaking out.

"Shut up! They are now you guardians."

"What Xemnas NO! Please! I'll do almo-I mean anything-than be with them!"

"C'mon, Superior, cut him a break. Sephiroph's a freak! He killed Reno!"

"I don't care Number VIII, Riku must pay. Since he killed my older brother, he has become stoic. Sephiroph is the only one that will make Riku freak out."

"Well…can you bring Roxas back?" Demyx.

"Number VII."

"Yes Superior?" Butt kisser.

"Damage the Key Brat's heart." (1)

"Yes sir."

He takes his hand and pushes it into my heart. It burns like nothing I've EVER experienced before!

"Fuck fuck fuck!"

He pulls out a golden chain. On it is Oblivion and Two Across Keychains. (2) Taking Two Across off, he chucks it on the floor. Roxas appears in a freakin' gold light.

"Woah."

"Number XIII, are you well?"

"Just peachy except I'm transparent! Get Sora AWAY from me!"

Xemnas turns to Axel. "Get Naminé."

"Fine." He portals out in a black portal thingie of DOOM!

Four men in black with silver hair come in.

"Ah, Riku, looks who's here."

"Hello, Riku. You screwed us over. Now it's time to pay!"

"You've gotten SO handsome! Almost better than Cloud!"

Riku starts to breathe freaky.

"Time to go." 

He stands up. The tallest one, I'm guessing Sephiroph, unties him. He looks ill, pale and dead.

"Sora! Here, it's a gift. Never forget me, promise?" He puts the silver crown necklace around my neck.

"Yeah, Riku." I'm crying as well as him.

"Awww…How touching."

"Roxas, shut up or I'll touch your shoulder!" He shuts up. He doesn't want to disappear.

Axel comes back with a girl in a white dress.

"Naminé, unchain his heart. Make him forget everything!"

"I don't know, Xemnas."

"Do it!"

"No Naminé no please no not that!"

Roxas is standing up for me? When happened?

"If he forgets everything, I will forget me! And him!"

Xemnas thinks. "Alright, chuck him out on the street. Naminé go with him. We don't need you anymore."

"Yay! I mean-why?"

"We don't need your services."

"Okey-dokie!"

* * *

**Riku**

This is not good. Kadaj beats me up. I'm all bruised and bloody. A couple of teeth are loose. Sephiroph pulls my head back.

"Had enough?"

I don't answer.

"Fine." He unbuttons his pants. No, no, no, please no.

_**This is what you deserve.**_

Later.

I'm in a bed, arms chained to the headboard. I'm dizzy and my legs and ass hurts like hell. I puke on my stomach. Blood on sheets. Scars ripped open. Dirty, humiliated. Nothing new. I'm gonna bleed to death. But that would be alright in the past. Now I gotta live, for myself and Sora.

* * *

**Sora**

Naminé and I stare at each other. We start to walk.

"We need to rescue Riku!"

"How, Sora? We don't know where they are or anything!"

"Get help from Axel and Roxas."

"Great. I mean, I like Axel and Roxas is alright, but would they help us?"

"I dunno. I'll ask them tomorrow at school. Do you go to school?"

"Yeah, I basically live in art class. See my sketch book?" I look at them. They're all crayon drawings. There's something else. They all have me or Roxas, Riku, or Axel. I ask her why.

"Well, I can only manipulate your memories. No one knows why.

Stalker. Yaoi stalker.

"I also draw famous portraits. Like Van Gough. They look exactly like the originals. It's hilarious. People ask if they're real. I drew the picture in the Café too."

I think back. "The one with those HUGE chairs and the Organization members in them? And that freaky shaped symbol on the floor and everything's white except the members?"

"Yup!"

"Groovy."

"Thanks."

Back to Mission: Save Riku From Being a Sex Slave. (Mission: SRFBSS for short. Naminé: No! That's a dumb abbreviation!)

I think. "Sephiroph said something about a 'Cloud'."

"Yeah…" We look at each other.

"To the phone book!"

* * *

We look at the nearest phone book. Which just so happens to be in a coffee shop-Port Charles Coffee. (3) Naminé draws in her sketch book. It looks like Riku in a bed.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know!"

"Right then, Cloud. Clooooooooud. Cloud Strife!"

"Where is he?"

"19980 Hollow Bastion Ave."

"Didn't that street use to be next to Radiant Garden Park?"

"Yeah."

"S'cuse me? Are ya gonna order something?"

"No. Go away."

"Now that's not how to treat a lady! I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

"Yuffie." A man with spiky blond hair looks up from the counter.

"But Clooooooooooud!"

"Come on Yuffie, let them breathe."

"Wait-Cloud," said Naminé.

"Are you Cloud Strife?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Can we talk to you about something?"

"Give me 5 minutes and we'll be closing."

"Fine."

* * *

5 Minutes Later

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Did you know a guy by the name of Sephiroph?"

His eye twitches and starts to mutter things that we can't hear.

"You ok?"

"Sure. He's _alive_?"

"Uh, yeah. He took my boyfriend, Riku, with three other silver-haired guys."

"Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz, I bet my other pinkie."

"Your _other_ pinkie?"

"Yeah." He holds his left hand up and takes off the black glove. The hand is mutilated with scars. The pinkie is cut off. He pulls on the glove; it doesn't have a pinkie finger.

"Used to go out with him. They did, bad stuff to me. Don't want to scar you all for life. He killed Zack and Reno. They were my best friends in high school."

"But you've got us nowCloud! Me and Tifa and Denzel and Marlene and Vincent and Cid and B-"

"Yuffie, breathe."

"Right."

"We need to get Riku back."

"And we want to destroy Sephiroph and his 'brothers'."

"So?"

"We'll help!"

"Yuffie, go get the others."

"Right, captain!" She salutes and vanishes in a puff of smoke.

A guy in a business suit and another one in just a plain black T-shirt and blue jeans comes out.

"Going home, Cloud?"

"Yes, Mr. C."

"Well, be careful, the Zacchara's are swarming."

"Yes, sir. And Jason. Can I borrow a gun? I left Zack's sword as a marker for a memorial."

"Yeah. He sounds like Cloud.

"Didn't you make another sword?"

"Yes, but it looks too conspicuous out and about. The pieces are in Fenrir, my motorbike."

"One sec." A guy comes dashing in. "Stone Cold, Stone Cold! Urgent news!"

"One minute, Spinelli."

"I don't know why you keep that geek around," Mr. C says.

* * *

A while later-my watch broke

Jason gave Cloud a shiny gun. Yuffie comes back with people. They all look excited. They introduce themselves as AVALANCHE, with Tifa (a long haired martial artiest girl), Vincent Valentine (who looks vampirish with his black hair, red eyes and cape that covers his pale face. He's a gunman.), Cid (a cussing pilot with a spear weapon), Barret (a black guy with a mechanical gun arm), and Aerith (whose alias is Aeris. She wears pink and uses a staff thingie.).

I call Axel and Roxas.

* * *

Phone Conversation

_This is Axel._

_Can you and Roxas come down to Port Charles Coffee shop? We are going after Sephiroph._

_No._

_Why?_

_I don't want to get killed._

_Good answer. No-wait! Bad answer! Don't you want to get even for Reno?_

Silence.

_Give me and Roxas five minutes._

_All right!_

End Phone Conversation 

They portal in. Roxas and Axel have their Orgy coats on. Roxas isn't transparent except whenhe portaled in. It was rightnext to me. Then Axel pulls him away.

Sonny (for that's Mr. C's name) yells "What the hell!"

Axel cracks up. I touch my silver necklace. I pull out me Keyblade.

"Riku, we're coming!"

* * *

A/N: No! Sorry for the cliffie! So sorry! You know what happens next!

(1) Saïx told Sora that he could do that in KHII. I just made up how he did it.

(2) Two Across: You get this Keychain after the Roxas vs. Sora cut scene in The World That Never Was in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix.

(3) General Hospital, which is a soap opera at 2 PM weekdays on ABC. Sonny's a mobster. His front is a coffee shop. I made up the shop name. Jason Morgan is his enforcer. Spinelli is a computer hacker genius. Jason and Cloud sound the same because Steve Burton voices Cloud and plays Jason. AND he's hot!I just felt like putting GH in for a little bit.

Review and get a dessert! We have: cookie of your choice, brownies (with or without nuts), coffee from Port Charles Coffee Shop (or hot chocolate. It's the best coffee/hot chocolate in Town! With mobster dealings in the office.) ice cream, bread, sugar cubes, lemon bars, cakes of all kinds, Mrs. Lovett's meat pies, pies (cherry, lemon, apple, french silk, blueberry, etc.), and MORE from Betwixt and Between Café/ Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop/Port Charles Coffee Shop.

** Axel:** The list got longer.

** Nierx:** What took you 5 minutes to portal to the Coffee Shop?

** Roxas: **We were making out! Got it-

** Axel: **That's _my_ line!

Review? Or PM? It makes me happy!

Nierx


	7. Chapter 6: Comatose

A/N: (Insert disclaimer here about not owning KH, FFVII, GH, or Comatose by Skillet)

I got Final Fantasy VII yesterday! Hint for eBay people: Bid to see if you can win. Then, like 5 minutes before the auction closes, stare at it and refresh a bunch. 33 sec. left, type in a higher bid. If you get outbid, wait like till the last 9 sec. and bid.

(Sorry, just happy)

* * *

Chapter 6-Comatose

**Riku**

I can't get out. When Loz undid the handcuffs, I sprinted to the door and he hit me with his Dual Hound (1). I went night-night for a while. (I can't BELIEVE I said night-night.)

When I wake up, Sephiroph's standing over me.

"Tried to get away, huh?"

"Fuck you, you bastard!"

"Still got fire in your eyes? Well, we're moving to a different place. Your friends are persistent. Should I kill them?"

"Wha?"

"I'm surprised that Cloud's there. I thought he died. Oh well, I won't make that mistake again."

I remember Cloud. Well not his name but his face. Soft and blond.

* * *

_Hey, kid._

_Who me?_

_Yeah. Why are you with Seph?_

_It's not my choice!_

_He smiled. Ah, choices. I miss them. 

* * *

_

He was with Sephiroph a few times when he visited Dad. Cloud played with me. Then Sephiroph did bad things to us.

"I know what to do. Get rid of your fire.

He turns to Yazoo. "Fill the tub up with cold water."

"Yes, brother."

* * *

**Sora**

We're on a train. Cloud has an idea where he is. It's Midgar, a huge city a couple of hours from the Islands. I turn on my iPod. Ironic, it changed to Comatose.

_I hate feelin' like this,  
I'm so tired of tryin' to fight this.  
I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to You._

Ironic, that's what I'm feeling right now with Riku.__

Tell me that You will listen.  
Your touch is what I'm missin'  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losin' You .

Please, let him be alive._  
Comatose, I'll never wake up without an overdose of You. 

* * *

_

**Riku**

It's cold. Yazoo is pushing me in. I can't breathe. He pulls my head out and dunks it back under.

_I don't wanna live.  
I don't wanna breathe.  
'less I feel You next to me,  
You take the pain I feel.  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)_

Nothing feels right. I just wanna sleep. Let me sleep damnit and let this all be a dream.

_I don't wanna sleep.  
I don't wanna dream,  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me.  
The way You make me feel.  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)  
_It's not working. Sephiroph comes in. "Had enough yet?"

I glare at him. "Fine. Yazoo, leave him to me."

The door shuts as he comes closer…

_I hate livin' without You.  
Dead wrong to ever doubt You.  
But,my demons lay in waitin'  
Tempting me away.  
Oh, how I adore You.  
Oh, how I thirst for You.  
Oh, how I need You.  
Comatose,  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You. 

* * *

_

**Sora**

We're in Midgar. Cloud and Vincent have the chills.

"What's wrong?"

"Bad memories." I thought Vincent was mute. Guess he's not much of a talker.

"Look out!" exclaims Yuffie. The guy with the short silver hair jumps down from a balcony.

"Loz," hissed Cloud.

"Hey, Cloud. How are you?"

"Just fine when I'm away from you!" Cloud pulls out his sword. It's humongous. And deadly. Tifa stood next to him pulling on black, leather gloves.

"Go! I'll hold him off, Cloud! You go with Sora, Roxas, Axel, and Vincent."

He nods. "Cid, Barret, and Yuffie, go to 7th Heaven. Find information and call us. We'll meet you there later."

"Right."

"All right, everyone, let's mosey," said Cloud.

"Damn! Again! Stop sayin' it like a wimp! Can't you say 'Move out!' or somethin'?" Cid yelled.

"Fine…Move out!" (2)

_You take the pain I feel.  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep.  
I don't wanna dream,  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me.  
The way You make me feel.  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real) 

* * *

_

**Riku**

Well, this is it I think. Sephiroph just left me in the bath while he went somewhere. It's still fuckin' cold. Sora, sorry…The water's a weird pink color with the cum and blood mixing with the water. Time to sleep…

* * *

**Axel**

"Well this sucks, little buddy."

"Stop calling me that, Axel! Try Roxas for once!"

"No."

Were at a weird building. It keeps turning us around. Oh, hey look: a portal of darkness doomness. Who will it be? Naminé comes out.

"This way. We gotta portal in here."

"Oh great. Thanks Nami."

"Welcome Roxas."

We are in a black hallway.

"Look!"

"What?"

"A trail of blood."

"You're right. Good eyes, little buddy."

"Arg."

Cue Cellphone Ringing

"Axel!"

"Yeah?"

"Cloud got stabbed by Sephiroph! And Vincent has an issue with this weird scientist dude (3). He's busy creaming him."

"Crap!"

"Just an update. Cloud looks fine now. Aerith healed him."

"That's good. I'll get you. We're following a trail of blood."

"Okay."

Click 

* * *

**Sora**

I'm never portaling again! I feel ill…Roxas is cracking up.

"Do you _want_ me to make you vanish?"

"No. Axel would kill you too."

"Yeah, I actually would."

"Guys!" Naminé yells.

"What?"

"An open door!"

We run in. Riku looks frozen.

"Riku!" We run towards him. The medium silver haired man blocks the way between us and Ri.

"Not so fast, Sora."

"I am _so sick _of you guys!" C'mon Roxas, let's beat him! Axel, warm Riku up."

He looks frozen.

"I am Kadaj. You will never win!"

Roxas and I pull out our Keyblades.

"Let's roll!"

We attack. Kadaj pulls out this Kanata (spelling?) and blocks. We can't keep up with his attacks. We're doing alright and land blows, but we're getting tired.

"Why? Why is this happening?"

I grab Roxas's arm ("Hey!") and we merge.

"Just a minute, Roxas. Power!"

My clothes turn silver (4). My Keyblade turns into Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Kadaj's eyes widens.

"**Crime & Punishment!**" Magic flows from both Keyblades. Kadaj stagers.

"**Auto Assault!**" The Keyblades attack freely while Kadaj tries to block, and fails.

"This is the end! "**Final Arcana!**" Kadaj fades into nothingness.

Roxas jumps out of me and staggers.

"_Never_ do that again."

"Only in desperate need."

"Fine."

"Riku!"

* * *

**Riku**

Someone pulls me out. Water spills on the floor. I'm shivering. Just leave me where I lay, Sora.

_Breathing life.  
Waking up.  
My eyes,  
Open up.  
Comatose,  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You_

Sora! He's here! He and Roxas look concerned.

Wait, then who's holding me? WTF Axel? His coat's off (thank God there's clothes on underneath) and he puts it on me.

It's warm. Warmth…It feels nice.

"Th-Thank you, Axel. Hey, Sora."

"Hi."

"Where's Sephiroph?"

"I dunno. I'll call."

"Right. Then I'll kill him!"

* * *

A/N: Ri's out for vengeance! Beware!

(1)Weapon in Advent Children

(2)Conversation between Cid and Cloud in FFVII game.

(3)No prizes to those who guess! It's obvious.

(4)Final Form and its attacks.

We're giving out Sephiroph voodoo dolls as review prizes.

**Riku **and** Cloud:** Can we have one each?

Review or PM please.

Nierx


	8. Chapter 7: Begining of a Storm

Chapter 7-Begining of a Storm

**Sora**

Ri's freaking me out. He looks a bit deranged. Way to Dawn is in his hand. Mine and Roxas's are out too. We are all tense.

Nami's leading the way. Axel looking at the ceiling.

"Hey guys?" he asks.

"What Axel?" Roxas sighs.

"Did you notice that there are more white panels than black?"

We look up.

"Hey, yeah, your right."

"What does it matter?" Riku yells.

"That we can walk in the white panels and portal in the black. Got it memorized?"

We try that.

"Your right! And I thought you were dumb," Roxas comments.

* * *

**Riku**

I'm gonna kill him. Kill him dead. That bastard does not deserve to breathe life. Cloud's gonna help. And if Sora doesn't, well…

Killer Likes Candy cell phone ringer

_Kiss the sun and burn our lips dead radio  
Candy girl you will never ever, ever make me the  
Perfect killer  
Outside the rabbit hole is a candy shop of poison_

"Mine," Namine says.

Phone Call Conversation

"Hey Cloud. We've got Riku."

He's crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Aerith is dead. Sephiroph killed her."

"It'll be alri-"

"No IT WON'T! ALL MY BEST FRIENDS ARE DEAD! _Dead_ kid!"

"Were are you?"

"By the place with the freaky statue."

"Rodger."

End Phone Conversation

* * *

**Riku**

"Aerith is dead," Nami says softly.

Sora starts to cry. Roxas looks angry.

"We can morn later!" I snap.

Freaky Statue Place

* * *

**Cloud**

"Sephiroth! You're gonna pay!"

"Interesting, my pet. And I ask. How are you going to do that? I cannot die. And look at you. Zack and Reno are dead. Aerith is dead. Valentine is knocked out. Tifa's wounded. So I ask: what now?"

"No matter what. You will die!" I yell and leap to meet his oncoming blade.

Sora, Riku, Axel, and Roxas dash in. Nami's behind them.

"Cloud!" shouts Sora.

"Stay back!"

"No!" Riku shouts. "We will kill him together."

"Brave words, little boy. But you will always be a little boy, scared. You killed your father."

Riku's face contorts with rage. "I did _no such thing!_" He yells. Drawing out Way to Dawn and assumes a vaguely fencer pose. "Come on!"

(Insert an amazing battle scene where many small injuries happen and dramatic rescues) until

We overwhelm Sephiroph.

Stop the Chapter!! Just Kidding…

He laughs. "So you are going to kill me. Roxas, do you know what you are?"

"Don't listen to him!" Riku, Sora, and I shout.

He looks nervous. "No. No, I don't."

"You hate Sora. Right? He's nice and kind and controls the body most of the time."

"Yes" Roxas whispers.

"Come with me. I can help you. We will do what ever we can to destroy all of these fools."

"No Roxas don't." Axel yells, pulling out the wheel things.

"C'mon Roxas, you can't hate me that much." Sora says.

Roxas turns around and stabs Sora. Thunder booms and lightning flashes. The beginning of a storm. Roxas smirks. "Actually, I do!" he laughs sadistically as Sora falls backwards, into Riku's arms.

"Roxas no!" Axel yells. I hold him back as he tries to run towards his lover.

"You idiot! Both of them could kill you!"

"Not Roxas you pinkie-less freak!"

"I have one pinkie because Sephiroph chopped it off. Not because I had a birth defect, idiot."

"I don't care! Roxas!" he screams.

I look. They're gone. Riku's listening to Sora.

* * *

**Sora**

"Riku, I love you."

"Sora…" he chocks, Texas accent coming out.

"I love…" he says as I black out.

* * *

**Riku**

Look what happened! Bastard Roxas. He will die too.

The Hospital

Sora's alive. Barely. He's in surgery.

Axel talks about Reno.

* * *

**Axel**

He was the best. We were always together. And now he's dead. And Roxas is with…his killer. What should I do?

* * *

**Cloud**

Zack. He was cool. He taught me stuff. Like how to sword fight and shoot. Reno was the troublemaker of our little group. He blew stuff up. Sephiroph was this guy that I fell in love with. Zack told me to stay away, that it wasn't safe. That he was unstable. I did and I paid for it.

* * *

"_No Seph!" I yell. Zack and Reno are tied back to back and gagged._

"_Why? They distract you."_

"_They're my friends! If you really loved-"_

"_Cloud, if _you really _loved me, you wouldn't have friends," he sneers and stabs Zack in the chest. He chocks and dies. Reno's next. Both red and dead._

_He pulls out a knife and slices of my left pinkie. "A lesson. Next time it will be your other."_

_I cry on the floor…_

And now Aerith is dead. She helped me through the harder times. My lifeline.

* * *

**Riku**

I wake up. A nurse is shaking me. "Honey, Sora's out of surgery. You can go visit."

"Alive?"

She nods.

* * *

A/N- I apologize for having a long absence. Please forgive me!

Review or PM and get a choice of dessert.

They are: We have: cookie of your choice, brownies (with or without nuts), coffee from Port Charles Coffee Shop (or hot chocolate. It's the best coffee/hot chocolate in Town! With mobster dealings in the office.) ice cream, bread, sugar cubes, lemon bars, cakes of all kinds, Mrs. Lovett's meat pies, pies (cherry, lemon, apple, french silk, blueberry, etc.), and MORE from Betwixt and Between Café/ Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop/Port Charles Coffee Shop.

Also you get a Cloud plushie!

Next time- Talks, Kairi's revenge, return to school.

Nierx out.


	9. Chapter 8: Fakes

A/N: Just Riku's schedule. (Did I mention that they are in 9th grade-Freshmen year.)

1st hour: Science- Mr. Academic

2nd hour: History- Mr. S

3rd hour: Algebra- Mrs. Sparks

4th hour: Band- Mr. Sails (Riku plays the trumpet)

5th hour: English- Mrs. Allen (With Lunch at 12:10)

6th hour: Spanish- Mrs. Croft

7th hour: Cooking- Ms. Gainsborough

* * *

**Roxas**

So this is Sephiroph's place. It's like .25 lab, .25 library, and .5 place with swords. And 1.0 evil. (1)

* * *

Chapter 8- Fake

**Riku**

Sora's doing well. He's complaining, which is normal.

"Hey Ri, when am I getting out of here? The food sucks."

"Couple of more days," I reply. "Now shut up and eat-"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!"

"Or no poky after dinner."

"Hey, don't deprive me of teh strawberry poky!" he wines. He grabs my yellow vest and holds on. Damn he has a tight hold.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Not until you give me poky!"

"Not now…"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Needless to say, I lost. Damn Sora and his puppy eyes and pout.

"Alright, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy can't you stay?" he asks, no whines again.

"Because I can't Sora." I reply getting me angrier. "I can't because I have finals tomorrow and you'll have to take them when you can. And now I have to leave." I kiss him on the forehead and leave.

* * *

Morning

Did I mention that I hate waking up? Well, I do. So I sigh and shower, eat breakfast, and walk to school.

* * *

1st hour- Science

I hate this. Great…what is the answer?

* * *

2nd hour- History

Yes! I love history! Our teacher rules. But…the final is all multiple choice. Crap. It's just _REALLY_ long.

* * *

3rd hour- Algebra

Kairi chucks something at me. A paper ball which "transforms" into a note. It says:

_Riku,_

_What did you do to Sora? I knew you were imperfect for him. Just die!_

The bitch didn't sign it. Oh well, I knew it was her.

Oh yeah, no final. We took it last week. Yaaaay!!

* * *

4th hour- Band

I love band. Sora plays the flute. Of course, he is not here. And we are playing 80's Scene It. (Which I rule at.)

* * *

5th hour-English

We are finishing up To Kill a Mockingbird movie. Personally, I prefer the book. But, the movie is good too.

* * *

Lunch

Man what is up with lunch? It sucks. Tidus and Wakka yelled at me. (They're Kairi's and Yuna's "Guardians".)

"Leave Kairi alone or feel my fist," Tidus muttered.

"We should crush him, ya." Wakka said energetically.

"I dunno…" Tidus mused.

I went back to English.

* * *

6th hour- Spanish

Yeah…Como esta to you too.

* * *

7th hour- Cooking

Our teacher isn't here. Ms. Gainsborough is gone. We have a sub.

Ms. Aeris Gainsborough…Aw, crap.

* * *

**Roxas**

"So, you came to learn what you are," Sephiroph states. Or is it a question?

"Yes, sir," I say guessing that sir is the right way to address him. He walks beside me.

We arrive at the lab part. He stops before he puts in the pass code.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Of course, sir," I say energetically.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, bleep, goes the numbers.

"Let's proceed."

We are in a place with tanks and tables with -well- people in tanks. Familiar people. Like Riku and Axel. Well, all of the Organization members are in tanks except for Xemnas. And me.

"Why are they here?"

"Roxas, they are the fakes. That Riku is a Replica that Vexen created."

"Fakes?"

"Yes. I cloned the 'reals' if you wish to put it that way. These-" he gestures "Are the reals."

My world comes crashing down. Like doomsday. My mouth goes slackjaw.

"What? So, what am I?" I yell. "What am I?"

"You are the perfect one. You are complete with the Real. You and Sora are one. These Reals will not wake up. Irreversible coma. Never to awaken, breathe. The others-I call Nobodies- are superhuman as well as nothing."

That explains everything and yet nothing.

"The names-Axel, Zexion. And Roxas." I stiffen. "Are just anagrams. They mean nothing, for you are nothing." (2)

I weep and fall to the floor. "I told that you might not want to know," he says and turns to leave, happy to have broken me.

"Oh, yes, this was Ansem's research."

I am alone. I stare at the one of Axel. No Lea, it says on the engraved plate with the Roman numeral of 8.

Organization XIII.

Lies.

* * *

A/N:

Roxas is bad at math.

I hope this makes since. PM me if you are confused.

Review?

Nierx


	10. Chapter 9: Love Stuff

* * *

A/N: Yes I know that it is June

A/N: Yes I know that it is June. And this chapter takes place on May 21st. And there is Zemyx in it for a belated Zemyx day present.

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim. I own the couple of OCs but that's it yo.

Warning: If you are a homophobe, why are reading the 9th chapter of a yaoi fic?

* * *

Chapter 9- Why the Hell does this Chapter Seem like Valentine's Day in July

* * *

**Zemyx**

Demyx and Zexion were chilling. Well, not exactly chilling. Chilling would be doing nothing. Demyx was playing his sitar in the corner. Zexion was behind the counter, his visible eye twitching because this red-headed cheerleader and her friend were talking about his height.

The damn café air conditioning was on the fritz so they were hot.

The 2 freaks left. Demyx came over. "Hey, it's empty." Zexion smiled. "Always pointing out the obvious aren't we, Demyx?"

Demyx laughed. "Well, I have too cause you don't."

Zexion cocked his head. "So why are you here? It's the last day of school."

Demyx sighed. "Silly, it's a half day. So why go? And it's the day we met."

Zexion remembered.

_Number VI, we have a new member. This is Demyx. Demyx, meet Zexion._

"_HiI'mDemyx. Butyoualreadyknowthat! Let'sbefriends!" the boy said in one breath._

_Zexion paused. "Fine, he said."_

"_Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Demyx cheered and well, glomped him. Axel cracked up. Xemnas looked ticked off. Xigbir was drunk._

_Zexion eye-twitched. "Get off!"_

Zexion eye-twitched. "Hey, your still good at that," Demyx noted.

"And you calmed down," Zexion retorted. Demyx giggled.

"That's why you are with me. Right? I've calmed down?"

"Nope," Zexion said, kissing Demyx. "We're good for each other, Demy."

Demyx smiled and kissed back, pushing Zexion on a booth.

"Demyx, not here. Mph!"

"Yes, here, Zexy!"

* * *

**Cloud**

I have decided to go back to work. I gave coffee to these girls.

"Next!"

"I'll have a coffee."

"Small, Medium, or Large?"

"Good, you guys have normal sizes. Not like Starbucks," the guy said. He had a huge scar on his face, but it accented his good looks. Nice brown hair. Good muscles. Leather coat with a fur collar. Crap, I've been staring at him. I turn away. "Be right up," I said.

"Here we go," I sing handing him a big-ass mug. _Why do we have big-ass mugs? No wait, more importantly why am I singing? Crap. _"Thanks," he says. He pays with cash, so I don't know his name.

"I'll be back," he says.

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow."

"O-ok," I stutter. He turns and leaves. As soon as he's gone, I ram my head on the counter.

Yuffie skips over. "Awww…Cloud has a crush! Cloud has a crush!" I stare at her with my sing-that-again-and-die look.

"Um…Cloud, you know that that's your normal look."

"Yuffie," I say with clenched teeth, "Start running!"

She skips away singing, "Cloud has a crush!"

Die.

* * *

**Sora**

Well, I was stuck doing finals today. And, it's the last day, too. Then, I had to go back to the hospital for tests. Like I haven't been tested enough already.

A girl sits right next to me. She turns and goes, "Hi!"

I stare. She's blind. "Uh…Hi!"

"Hi!" Okay, this is not getting anywhere. A guy comes over. He's about my age. "Sorry about that. C'mon Ai, where's Fidget?"

"Not letting her come out! She's being mean." She pouts. Okay, this is scary.

"Right here," she says. The boy nods. "Good. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Back."

"Fine," she mutters. "Wait! I want to talk to this guy."

"She means you," the guy says.

She tilts her head. "You're gonna be ok. Whatever happens, you'll be fine. You hear!"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Sora Hikari."

"Sora? Neat. Well, Sora, give this to someone you love. You're a hero."

The thing is a five-pointed star necklace. Something that Riku would love. He's into the Da Vinci Code and the occult.

"You sure?"

"Yup! I don't need it."

"Fidget, are you sure?" the boy seems nervous.

"Yes, Allen!" She presses it into my hand and wraps my fingers around it.

"Oh, so that's what you look like!" she smiles softly. Her eyes look the same.

"I'm blind sometimes but it looks like Energy came back! Score!"

"Okay, it's time to go," Allen says.

They leave. I go into the doctor's office, get tests, and leave. The bad thing is that. I'm dying. The stab is killing me. I've gotta tell Riku.

* * *

The Clock tower

"Riku, I'm dying."

"What? You can't. Doctors, they've gotta be able to do something!"

"Nope. My guess is that Roxas has been away from me too long. I'm rotting, Ri."

We hug. "You can't die, Sora, you here." I remember.

"Here, this girl wanted me to give this to someone I love." I give it to Riku. He smiles. "You say that you're dying and you give me a gift?"

"Yeah, she said that I'll be okay."

"I hope so, Sora."

* * *

**No POV**

A hooded figure looks at the couple. "Sora. I'm dying too."

* * *

**Zemyx**

"I love you, Myde." Zexion whispers. The café is closed for the night.

"Love you too, Ienzo," Demyx whispers.

"Wait, who's Myde and Ienzo?"

* * *

**Axel**

I'm in the old house's basement.

"Hey, Mom. I'm sorry that I burned the house. Didn't know. You freaked and thought I was someone else and that scared me. Lea. Who's Lea, Mom?"

"_Lea. Oh, Lea, your back, I'm so happy." She hugs me. Who is she?_

"_I'm Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"_

"_Who's Axel? You are Lea! You're…all I have left."_

"_Shut up! I'm Axel!" I push her down and the house…explodes._

_Later. I was lying in ashes. My head throbbed. "Ouch. Wait. Mom?"_

_My memories flashed by:_

_A top, a boy with long red hair in a ponytail, cat-like, basement, park, swings, stores, marbles, and the women I burned. "No! I'm…I'm Axel. Not Lea."_

_The boy in my head laughs. "Lea, you're so funny! Jeez. I didn't burn that trash can. Well, gotta go see Cloud and Zack. Bye" He tousled my hair and left. Reno._

_Shit._

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that it's short! Well, we'll see Roxas dig for information next chapter. Maybe some more of that "mysterious" man.

* * *


	11. Chapter 10: Piano

Chapter 10: Piano

* * *

**Cloud**

Well, I'm in Midgar. More importantly, I'm in Aerith's church. My piano is there to the right of where the alter is supposed to be. I walk (no, kind of jog) to it. It's a baby grand, wonderfully black. I sit down and play. After a warm up, I start playing softly, growing louder. It's called Flower Girl and Solider Boy (1).

I wrote it for Zack and Aerith because they wanted to get married after high school so I wrote it as an early gift.

The music swells and envelopes me. I make it grow even louder, then slowly quiet it. I pause, then have a few small notes, and end.

I turn around; someone is clapping. Jeez, it's that guy again. Having experience with stalkers, I ask him to stop stalking me and go home.

"Okay, for one, I'm not stalking you. I was walking by the church and heard music playing. So, I decided to take a look."

"And, you saw me."

"Uh, yeah. I always pegged you for a rock-and-roll guitar kind of guy."

"My friend made me take piano lessons. It kind of stuck."

"Huh. Want some coffee? I know a place we can go." I roll my eyes. I bet that we're going to go back and have coffee _at the place that I work!_

"No, we're not going back to Port Charles Coffee. We're going to another place in Midgar." Well, now, a mind reader.

"Since you know my name, tell me yours. I like to know my stalkers names."

"I'm not a stalker. And, it's Squall Leonheart." He smirks, narrows his eyes and adds an afterthought. "But call me Leon."

* * *

**Roxas**

After I saw Sora and Riku I went back to Sephiroth's lab. I decided to look around a bit. I decide on a hallway. There are two doors. Only one way to figure out which door to go in first.

"Enie Meenie Minie Mo." Mo lands on the door to the right. I open it; it creeks. Inside is a computer and lots of books. Only one thing to do. I sit down in the seat and-hey-the computer's on. There's a search engine. Taking a chance, I type in: Organization XIII, Lea, Sora, Riku, Sephiroth, Xemnas, Yazoo, Kadaj, Loz…

What I found made me shocked. Time to go!

But first, I save all the info on a flash drive. What? Paper copies are so overrated.

I turn around to teleport and guess who I saw?

Loz. Great, time to fight my way out of here.

* * *

**Cloud**

Well, guess where we went to? The Seventh Heaven. Tifa was shocked that: (a) I was in Midgar (b) I was with somebody and (c) that the guy was holding my hand. Which I just noticed.

"Hey, hands off," I whisper. "We are not together!"

"Not even a one-night stand?" he wonders. I stare. "What? You look like you need somebody to just screw with for one night." I blush and stammer.

Typical.

"What makes you think that?"

"You look sad and-dare I say it? Emo. A definite screw session would make you feel better."

I get up and start to walk to the door. He stands up and grabs my left arm, the cloaked one. A blueish light flashes in front of my eyes. I pull away. "_Let go!_" I yell at him. He lets go and I storm out.

I get on Fenrir and ride to my apartment that I crash in when I'm in Midgar. I dash to the bathroom and rummage through the medicine cabinets. Where is it? I had some when I was an insomniac. "Ah, here it is." Sleeping pills.

* * *

**Leon**

Jeez, where did he go? He just dashed out so fast. I decide to try the church; it's likely that he went back to the place he loves. Turns out I'm right (and wrong).

"Hey, man, I'm sorry about that." He's just lying on the ground in the flowers.

"C'mon, Cloud, let's go. I said I'm sorry." He doesn't move, his eyes are semi-open. "Cloud? Chocobo-head?"

Nothing. He's not… breathing. "Cloud!" A few minutes later, the paramedics come after my frantic 911 call. A suicide attempt, one of many; the last one was three years ago when he was 21.

Well, he's not dead. Just in a coma.

* * *

**Cloud**

Am I dead? A small giggle. "No, your not, Cloud. Your body is just resting." Aerith?

"Aerith!" I grab her arm. She turns and smiles sadly. "Why are you doing this again?" Why? Because…

"Because I feel guilty. Guilty that you died, that Zack and Reno died. It's all my fault!"

"Hey, man, you just gotta move on," said Reno.

"Yeah, just as long as you don't forget us. Just like remember the good times and not the bad."

"Zack, that's like the sappiest thing you've ever said, yo," Reno says.

"Shut up!" Aerith shouts, smacking Reno on the head. I laugh. How long has it been since I've laughed? Five years?

"Anyway, this isn't like you, Spike," Zack says softly. "I mean, you've moved on kinda but, it's just…"

"Sad?" I ask. "Well, when Angeal died, you were moping for ages!"

"Yeah, but I got used to it. I mean, the sadness didn't disappear, but I just couldn't stay depressed forever."

"Okay, I get it. No more suicide attempts. Nothing like that. Just moving forward."

"Yup!" Reno said.

"Time for you to wake up, Cloud," Aerith said.

"Ok."

* * *

**Leon**

"He's awake!" He winces.

"Owwww…I hate hospitals. And needles." There's an IV in his arm, doing I-don't-know-what.

But anyway, I gotta yell at him. "You idiot! Why did you do that?"

"Don't yell at me. I won't do it ever again."

"Promise?" Somehow I don't believe him.

"Yeah."

"Now why did you do that?"

He sighs. "Can we talk about this later?"

"No, now."

* * *

**Cloud**

"I was born in Nibelheim. My parents and I moved to Midgar when I was 14. Tifa had moved when I was 6. We made up and became friends. I used to have a crush on her…"

"And?" Leon asks. Damn him. I'm not going to tell him that she rejected me; I even wrote a song for her. Zack and Reno made me take piano lessons after I lost a bet.

"Nothing," I say. "We moved on. I discovered that I liked guys and Sephiroth moved to a public school when I was 16. I instantly had a crush on him. Zack (He was my next door neighbor) and Reno (delinquent with a little brother, Lea) told me he was insane. There were many rumors about him-that he killed people for his 'mother'; was in a gang.

"I didn't believe them. Seph and I went out for a while." Actually, for a long while. I left him when I was almost 19. That was when he cut off my pinkie and killed Zack and Reno. I realize that I haven't been talking and Leon has a 'what happened next face on.'

"Anyway, he became possessive and killed Zack and Reno. That's the reason I don't have a left pinkie," I continue. He looks shocked. "No, dumbass, I didn't cut it off, Sephiroth did." Now his face turns into an expression of relief.

"I was suicidal. Lea was so torn up about Reno. They were really close. He got burned really badly. Stupid idiot tried to imitate his brother. Then, he vanished.

"Aerith helped me. I wasn't sleeping, wasn't eating. She made me do stuff again. I discovered that she was Zack's girlfriend. She sold flowers on the street." That's what she was doing the first time I saw her. She somehow recognized me from a picture Zack had. Her street name was Aeris, people were following her.

"Somehow, she got a cooking job at Destiny Islands. She moved and I followed. Tifa found me and we reconnected. That's when I met all the AVALANCHE members."

"The what?" he looks confused. It makes him look cute.

"AVALANCHE. They're trying to stop global warming and stuff." How can you not know AVALANCHE? Jeez, scar-face.

"I got a job with Yuffie at Port Charles Coffee. They have mob dealings from time to time and I do stuff for them."

"Like what?"

"Stuff," I say, rolling my eyes. Like I'm going to tell you. "And that's about it. Aerith died a few months back. Stabbed through the back."

"By Sephiroth?" No, the candyman.

"Yes, Sephiroth."

"Damn, sorry."

"Save your pity. I don't need it."

"You must do." What? "Trying to kill yourself isn't saying 'I'm okay!' got it?"

"Yeah…"

"What about your arm?"

"What about it?" Aw, crap.

"It's all scaly and shit."

"It's called Geostigma. Sephiroth cursed me with it. Maybe I'll die, maybe I won't."

* * *

**Roxas**

Loz smirks. "C'mon, you just can't leave. Brother wants you for something."

"Like what?"

"I have no idea." Well, that's helpful. But, he isn't the sharpest blade in the room. Heh, funny. So funny I start laughing. He frowns.

"Shut up! You're making fun of me!"

"Awww," I drawl, imitating Yazoo. "Don't cry, Loz." Which pisses him off.

"Your dead, kid!" he yells, powering up Duel Hound.

"Bring it on!" I shout in response, summoning Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

He steps right next to me, ready to spear me in the stomach. _Damn, he's fast!_ I barely have enough time to block it with Oathkeeper. Loz keeps coming after me, speeding up. Each time, I block. _Gotta get on the offence._

He hits me and I fall, catching my head on the desk. Thud! My hair covers my eyes, concealing the glimmer of hope. He stands over me, smirking.

"Give up?" Great, perfect. Just stay there.

"Never…" I rasp, tasting blood. He grabs his gun and bends down, preparing to shoot my brains out.

I stand up slowly, and knee him in the stomach, in the groin, wrap my hands around Oblivion and Oathkeeper and cut off his head. It falls to the ground like…a disembodied head. What? Saying anything else would be cliché.

_Then_ I teleport out in a swirling vortex of death.

* * *

**Cloud**

I get a call from Sora.

"Hey, Cloud. Hear you're in the hospital."

I scowl. Where did he hear that? "Yeah…How are you?" Talking to the other guy on death notice, what a joke.

"Pretty good. Roxas is back." What? That traitor?

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm better now. You don't have to beat him up. Riku did that. He says that he's really sorry."

"Put him on."

"Hey, Cloud," Roxas mutters, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what I am. I found out information about everything."

"What?" the fuck? The brat found stuff about everything? That's vague.

"Like what?"

"Sephiroth and you 'n Kadaj and…Lea" Lea? Little Lea?

"Okay, save it. I'll be over soon."

After I close the phone a thought comes over me. Crap, I'm the only one on death notice. Damn! I bang my fist on the walls. Leon comes in and stares.

* * *

**Sora**

So I'm all better. Roxas portals-no he kinda falls from the ceiling- into Port Charles Coffee, with a lump on the back of his head, a black eye, dried blood on the corners of his mouth, and many bruises on his torso. He also needs a new coat.

Just being next to him heals my heart and the stab wound. I felt better, Riku yelled at him to get out, and Axel bounded over and kissed him full on the bloodied lips.

Cloud arrives later with a guy with a _ginormous_ scar across his face, around midnight. The rest of the Organization (minus Xemnas) shows up a few minutes later. I told my mom that I was at Riku's and that we would be back tomorrow. She doesn't need to know about this.

Roxas borrows some geek's laptop and puts in a flashdrive. A password box pops up.

"Um…we need a password," Roxas says. Crap. He turns to Riku. "Riku? It's Ansem the Wise's data, so…"

Riku closes his eyes. He seems to be deep in thought. "Most people choose something close to them. Try sea-salt ice-cream." What?

Roxas types it in. And-it works.

"Holy, crap," Larxene mutters.

Roxas clicked on a list labeled Operation XIII.

Operation XIII is taking 13 terminally injured or ill patients and ejecting them with mako and nothingness to create armies of Sephiroth-like power without Jenova cells.

Number Name Injury/illness

1. Xemnas Test

2. Braig Gunfight

3. Dilan Tornado -almost crushed by a car

4. Even Lab accident

5. Aeleus Earthquake broke all of his bones

6. Ienzo Severely beaten by homophobes

7. Isa Attacked by a wolf

8. Lea Burned by fireworks

9. Myde Drowned by homophobes

10. Dulor Stabbed by a gambling partner

11. Lumaria Poisoned by plant

12. Arlene Electrocuted

13. Sora Leukemia

Result: The subject's bodies split into two with pure will. The 'original' (I shall call it the Somebody) has entered a deep sleep. The Nobody seems to have no emotions and has forgotten about life beforehand. Sora's and his Nobody are able to become one; their appearance changes when their Other takes over.

* * *

Far away, Sephiroth stood by a cloaked man in red. The man smiled. "Send out the Replica. Oh, and the 'creations'."

Sephiroth smirked.

* * *

A/N: Ugh…this has taken a long while to type out. Sorry for the delay. And I am now one year older…Quick question. Would anyone like for Kadaj to come back? You can put it in a review or PM me. And I'm sorry for the rows in the 'chart'. jacked with the spacing so I had to do it manuly.

Confused? PM me.

(1) It's Aerith's Theme. You probably couldn't tell because of the name change and the lame description.

Next time: Reactions.


	12. Chapter 11: I'm Not Afraid of Tomorrow

Chapter 11: I'm Not Afraid of Tomorrow

_Nothingness:_

_A white liquid/gas with characteristics of both. It makes the organism become apathetic and disinterested in everyday life. Eventually, they become Nobodies. Also, see Operation 13_

* * *

**Roxas**

We all stare at the screen, in shock, paralyzed by the truth forced into our brains. Cloud stares at Axel. "Lea? Lea, you're still alive. Oh, God, I didn't realize it," he whispers.

"Cloud," Axel says evenly, devoid of emotion. He shoves Cloud over, yelling at him, "You bastard! You thought I died? Well, I'm still here, when you tried to die, get rid of your guilt. You tried to take the easy way out. But guess what! I _still exist_, got it memorized?"

"Hey, hey, hey. Kid. Lea, Axel, whatever the hell your name is. Stop it, take a deep breath, calm down," says Leon, stepping in to separate Axel from Cloud's shirt.

"It's not kid, scar-face! It's Axel! A-X-E-L! Got it memorized?" Axel roars at Leon. He's in a corner, trapped, trying to break from his bonds, like a wild lion…

"Hey, you guys. Just stop. Stop," I say, first just talking, but I ended up yelling: "YO, GUYS. SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Everybody quiets down.

Dumbasses. "Let's figure this out."

Sora steps forward. "I say, we look for more information." Everyone agrees when the door blows off its hinges. Holy crap. Swarms of black-with-golden-eyed and white monsters come crawling in. We all summon/grab our assorted weapons and set to. We realize fast that there is a problem: Hitting these monsters is like hitting air. We have Zexion set up a barrier to keep more from coming in and he starts searching the computer for a weakness.

One minute later. Zexion told us that the black things were Heartless and the white ones were Nobodies. The weakness we had to find out for ourselves.

Cloud gets rid of a little part of the monsters with every swing, Leon not far behind, destroying them with something called a Gunblade. Axel and I are back to back, destroying any of them that get too close to us. Sora and Riku make a good team, they're making steady progress. Demyx drowns the monsters that get too close to Zexion who is still searching. Marluxia teleports back and forth, weaving, Larxene deadly with her daggers. Xigbir snipes them from the door. Many more are still swarming.

The barrier disengages. Another Riku enters the room. What? He's carrying a sword that looks like Riku's Keyblade, but it's different.

The Heartless and Nobodies step back. The other Riku steps forward. "Hello, I'm just here for the Original. Everyone else, surrender or die."

Axel laughs. "Cliché are we?" Sora steps in front of Riku. "Try to get past me."

Rep-Riku smirks. "Sorry, Sora, but you'll just have to MOVE!!" A black ball of darkness slams into Sora, knocking the wind out of him. He wheezes. I feel the pain too, hot, searing pain. Axel drags the two of us and dumps us by the counter, chakrams at the ready at a moments notice…

* * *

_Replica-Riku_

_A clone of Riku designed to destroy the normal Riku see Riku to carry out our plans while being stronger than Riku. Made by Vexen. See Operation XIII_

* * *

**Sora**

"Axel, get away. I'm fine!" I yell, trying to get past his tall form. Riku. Only Riku matters.

"Sora, just stay the hell here. You need to heal," Axel snaps. Zexion snaps his head up. "Axel, look out!" he yells, pointing. Vexen is right behind Axel. Axel whirls, chakram a minute too slow. Vexen hits Axel on the head with his shield, ice wrapping around Axel. Axel falls down.

"Sorry, Number VIII, you'll just have to stay down for a moment," Vexen laughs.

"Why?" Roxas asks. "Why, you bastard?"

"Because, cretin, I want power. It shall all be mine. I decided to enter myself in the experiment after my accident."

Axel opens his eyes slowly. "Bastard," he whispers, snapping his fingers. Vexen goes up in flames. Bastard.

Riku and Rep-Riku fight, both blocking the other one's moves, a mirror image of each other…

* * *

_Riku _

_Xehnohort's son. Used in the first experiment. Xehnohort's wife was injected with darkness and mako, hence Riku's odd coloring. The darkness killed the wife in labor but Riku survived._

* * *

**Riku**

Rep smirks as I block his move again. He brings Soul Eater closer so that his face and blade are pushing toward my blade, forcing me to take a step back.

"What do you want?" I rasp.

"Ha! That's rich! What do _I _want?" He laughs, adding more pressure to the blades. I grit my teeth. "What I want, Riku is to destroy the face in the mirror, shatter it. To destroy you, make you nothing, not even dust.

"Then why are you here to retrieve me? Why just kill me? Heh. You're an idiot." He growls. "If you want to kill me," I say, drawing Way to the Dawn back, left arm out, "Then try."

He jumps at me, swinging madly. I block each one; rip open the left sleeve of his armor, making it bleed. I smirk and look over at Sora. He has a look of horror on his face; I turn.

"Ah-Too slow!" Rep crows. I barely have time to see the swing intended to smash my head on the tiles; I stumble, land on the floor, Way to the Dawn clattering on the tile, my hand goes up over my face...

The fake laughs, and then yells, "What?" Sora's Keyblade was blocking Soul Eater from descending any further. Sora has a look of range that I have never seen on his face ever.

"Touch him again, and you'll be the next one to go!" Sora yells.

"Sora, go sit back down!" I snap. He shakes his head.

"You're my boyfriend, Riku. I wouldn't have it any other way!" Stubborn person!

"Fine!" The Rep laughs.

"You fools! You think love will save you! It won't. You will all meet the same end! (1)" he rages. Sora twists the Keyblade and makes it so that the Rep is on the receiving end of pressure. I slide in between the two, just like in mat ball, and slice the Rep in half. Rep gasps in pain. He looks at us and maybe, just maybe, I saw a tear. And then he faded into the Darkness.

* * *

_Darkness:_

_A black liquid or a gas, with characteristics of both. It infects the mind and body, making the organism unstable. Mood swings violently, most of the time angry, sullen, or withdrawn. At some point in time, the subject succumbs and fades into Darkness or becomes a Heartless._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had to convince myself that a filler chapter would be alright to type. Hence, this chapter is very short. And I've had band stuff.

Thank you for the reviews, darke, patrengkee, and Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801.

Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon. We are nearing the end of Change Up. (tear)

(1)- It's a quote from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Kadaj says it but I decided to make it Rep's.


	13. Chapter 12: Zero

Chapter 12- Zero

**Sora**

We have decided to take out Sephiroth and Xemnas. Well, not all of us. Vexen's dead. Xigbir, Xaldin, Lexeus, and Saïx don't want to betray Xemnas but don't want to fight us either. Larxene and Marluxia were traitors so they ran out. (Roxas-Hahaha, losers.) We decided not to chase them.

Our 'army' consists of Cloud, Leon, Roxas, Axel, me, Demyx, Zexion, and Naminé. Naminé showed up with this girl named Xion. She has black-blue hair and blue eyes and is wearing the Organization coat. Naminé says that she found her in the ruins of the old lab. Xion agreed to come along and see the rest of the test subjects again.

* * *

_Xion_

_The unique Number XIV. She wields the Kingdom Keyblade. Origins unknown._

* * *

"We should go and destroy Sephiroth as soon as possible," said Cloud. "He should die for what he's done."

"You're right, Cloud" I say. "But, not tonight. It's too late right now-1:00 AM. We are all tired, Roxas needs until this afternoon to heal…"

"Yeah, I get it," Cloud responds. "Take care of the team, right?"

"Yeah."

We decide to break for the night and regroup at 9:00 PM. Axel and Roxas head to Axel's apartment, Ri and I go to his house. Leon and Cloud go check into a hotel. I don't know where Zexion, Demyx, Xion, and Naminé went, but I bet they're safe.

* * *

**Cloud**

Leon and I relax and have a couple of beers. Because of the mako (long story, involves Zack and I getting into an experiment called SOLIDER with ShinRa.) in my blood, I don't get drunk. (I used to get drunk after one sip.) Apparently, Leon has a strong body, no scientific meddling required.

He leans over and kisses me. A rush of love and being cared for (_No Seph-_) hits me like a train. I kiss back, slipping my tongue in his mouth, causing him to moan. His hands (_Not Sephiroth's) _clutch my hair, making him even closer. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling his body on top of me. He gasps.

"Damn, Cloud. Where did this come from?"

I smirk. "Years of practice, dear Squall." And I grind our hips together.

Later

We did not do _that_, you pervs. We just made out on a freaking Drury Suites (A/N: Good chain of hotels by the way) Then Squall went to sleep. On the couch. I guess, me being the uke (like always), allows me to get the bed.

The Stigmas is now covering my entire left arm and is crawling its way down my abdomen. I fall asleep right after I remove everything but my boxers and pants. I wake up, hearing a chuckle like Sephiroth's. Not here, not now. I open my eyes. It's 3:00 AM. I sigh and lay my head back down on the pillow, mentally and physically exhausted.

What did Aerith always say? Oh yeah, "Everything will be better in the morning."

* * *

**Sora**

Riku and I talk before we finally fall asleep. About life, what we wanna do with our lives. Riku wants to be a freelance journalist. ("I'll write about everything. One day, I'll write about all of this, maybe as a novel," he muses.) I want to be a librarian. Just seeing happy kids would make me smile. (Yes, I'm a sap.)

Riku's foster mom comes in and tells us to go to bed. Grinning, we do.

* * *

**Roxas**

Axel and I lounge in his apartment. It smells like somebody burned the trashcan. "Guilty," he laughs when I stare at him.

"Freak."

"Awww…Roxas, that hurts!"

We play video games on his two game systems: PlayStation 2 and the Wii. We go to bed around 3:00 AM, laughing.

* * *

**Naminé**

Xion and I talk about the old days. She (besides Roxas) is the most messed up. When she gets angry, she can't see straight or anything. She says that the world becomes a blur. It's all of the drugs. When they tried to surpass Sora/Roxas, they got a half-crazed girl that exploded things. That's how we got out; Xion just lost it and killed most of the personal. Xemnas and a small band separated from us; they wanted to go back to help destroy the rest. Demyx, Axel, Zexion, and I wanted a new life. Xion vanished and Sora/Roxas got adopted.

Sephiroth tracked down Xemnas and they became allies. Kadaj and his "brothers" came from Sephiroth's deranged mind.

Axel and the rest joined after they went back to high school. Then, one day, they found me and I grudgingly worked for them. And then, Sora/Roxas showed up. Full circle…

* * *

**Cloud** (9:00 PM)

This is insanity. Going up against Sephiroth again? I'm shaking. I can't do this…I just can't-

"Cloud," Squall says. I turn. He pats my shoulder. "It'll be okay." I relax.

"Yeah. It will."

* * *

**Sora** (9:30 PM)

We're on our way to the compound. It's just north of Midgar. The old lab. I don't remember anything about it. (For that record, neither does Roxas.) Naminé told us that they did horrible things to people, all for the sake of science.

We will survive this.

A bump in the road. I open my eyes. Riku hands me a thermos of something. "Coffee mixed with hot chocolate." What? I drink it.

"It's good. Experimenting in the kitchen?"

He wipes off my mustache. Shame that it was just chocolate. "No. It's Cloud's secret mix. Figured it would keep you awake." I laugh and stick out my tongue.

"Figures." I wave across to Cloud. "Hey, Cloud. This is _excellent_."

"Glad you enjoy it, Sora."

"Alright, Naminé says. "Here's a plan of the old lab." She points out different areas.

We get in by having Axel create bombs galore and Xion will disable the cameras. Naminé will create a loop with her amazing lifelike drawings. Basically, after that, the plan is to beat the crap out of everyone until we get to Sephiroth. Then, Cloud, Riku, Roxas, and I will take him on. Zexion and Demyx will find and attempt to help any lab "experiments". Leon will find data.

Hopefully, nobody dies. That would be sad. (And a blow to poor Cloud's psyche.)

* * *

(10:00 PM)

Xion gives the signal. The cameras have been disabled. Naminé streams a convincing loop: everything is calm, no intruders, nothing. Axel laughs and, impatiently, blows a hole in the side of the building. No alarms go off. Huh. Riku brings out Way to the Dawn.

"I fixed the alarms too," Xion whispers.

Ahhh… "Would have been nice if you told us that in the first place," Leon hisses.

We enter. Zexion and Demyx head one way, to the lab room. Naminé leads us to the security and knocks the guards who couldn't guard a tunnel out. She mans-er womans-the booth. "Go on," she hisses, "I'll be alright." We nod and head towards the office area.

* * *

A nameplate says Sephiroth. We enter. Leon flicks on the lights.

"Ewwww…That's gross man," Roxas complains.

"What?" Cloud asks, reaching for his sword. He pales.

It's his left pinkie finger, in slimy green stuff. In a jar, on top of the bookcase.

"And most people would have pictures or knick-knacks," Axel laughs. Riku elbows him in the ribs; Roxas hits him on the head.

"Shut the fuck up, Axel," Roxas whisper-yells in Axel's ear.

"Okay, okay, jeez. Just trying to lighten up the mood."

"No, it's alright," Cloud mutters. He's staring at it with detachment. He turns away. "Right, there's nothing in here. Let's go." We leave the office of grossness and head to Ansem's.

* * *

There's pictures of sea-salt ice cream, Xehnahort, a little Riku with Xehnahort, Mickey Mouse, Disney stuff in general. (1)

Leon hacks into the computer-apparently, he worked as a hacker for a while. Now he does something else. I don't know what exactly.

Leon mutters, "I got some. I'll look for more. You guys go look for Sephiroth."

"Right," Cloud and I say and the rest of us high-tail it out of there.

And we run into an army of Heartless and Nobodies. "Go!" Axel yells.

"But Axel," Roxas shouts. I grab him and start running. "Come on Roxas," I say.

"No, let me go! Axel!" I set him down.

"Look, Axel will be alright. He's strong. Now come on!"

He stands up. "Sorry," he mumbles.

"It's okay." I look around. Riku and Cloud are waiting by a door.

"Think this is it," Riku says calmly. We nod and open the door.

* * *

**Axel**

Damn there are a lot of them. "Bastards, do you like it hot?" A Shadow jumps for my face. I chop it in half.

"Burn, baby." I smirk and burn the entire hallway. When I stop the fire, the hallway's empty. It smells like smoke. Feel a bit…Tired.

* * *

**Zexion**

"There's nothing here," I say to Demyx. "Why is that?" The lab looks empty, like they just left recently.

"I dunno, Zexy."

"Concentrate, Demyx."

"Right. There's the computer, the lab table, our old bodies. But no live victims.

"They all died," says an old voice. We turn. It's a man dressed in red.

"How?" Demyx asks.

"Xion." Of course it's Xion. When anything strange happened, they blamed Xion.

"Right, since I cannot have you leave here alive." I sigh, Demyx whimpers. "Attack my creations!"

"Yes, Lord DiZ," the Nobodies say. Diz=Ansem.

"Ansem!" I yell. "Come fight us."

"I really don't fight. Goodbye." And he shuts the door.

* * *

**Sora**

Sephiroth is standing in the middle of the white room. The door shuts. "Hello, Roxas, Riku, Cloud, and Sora." He pulls out his Kantana.

* * *

A/N: I know, shoot me. I was busy with life and finals. Now I'm on holiday break. (Dances) Maybe I'll finish this story soon…Or I might be playing Re-CoM. Depends when/if I get it for the holidays. Oh, sorry about the cliffie.

(1) Yes, I made Ansem/DiZ a Disney freak. So sue me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to the Higher Powers known as Square-Enix.

Thank you Noah of Knowledge (nice username) and Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801 for reviewing. And whomever else that reviewed/alerted/faved this story. Cookies for all!


	14. Chapter 13: Fight

Change Up

Chapter 13: Fight

* * *

**Sora**

"So nice that you visited," Sephiroth says. "It saves me the effort of hunting you down myself."

"That's enough, Sephiroth," Riku yells. "You're operation is done! All that's left is you!"

"All _you_ do is talk," Sephiroth retorts. Riku throws himself at Sephiroth, Way to the Dawn locking with Masamune. Cloud jumps, First Tsurugi aimed at Sephiroth's head.

Sephiroth knocks Riku back and blocks Cloud's attack. Cloud's eyes widen. "Haven't fought me in a while? Remember, I'm faster than you." Cloud gets smashed back on the wall.

Roxas and I charge him, Keyblades flashing. Sephiroth smirks and disarms us. He picks up the Kingdom Key and Oblivion. "Whose idea was making weapon-keys? They are dumb."

"Shut up!" Roxas and I shout. Cloud staggers to his feet; I help Riku up.

"Well," Sephiroth muses, "I _am_ the bad guy, so-"he points Masamune at us- "let's play."

* * *

**Zexion**

"There are a lot of them, Dem. Should we run?"

"No," Demyx whispers. My heart fills with pride. I really do love him.

Demyx summons water clones with his sitar and they start to drown the Heartless and the Nobodies. He grins at me. Surprised –how can he smile at a time like this? - I smile back and nod.

I take out my lexicon. A Heartless spits some goo at me; the lexicon absorbs it and shoots it back, doubling the speed. How are going to get out of this?

* * *

**Riku**

Injuries. Cloud's been stabbed in the right shoulder, I've got a couple of gashes across my face, Sora's arms have been sliced in several places (he looks like a suicidal person), and Roxas has several bruises from being slapped by Sephiroth.

We're exhausted. But we keep trying. On the other hand, Sephiroth has been getting almost faster. Either he is getting faster with our despair or we are just wearing out.

"Riku," I hear someone yell. Sora crashes into me, blocking Masamune. Cloud jumps in front of us two and gets stabbed in the chest for all of his trouble. Masamune juts out of in-between his shoulder blades.

"No!" I spear Sephiroth in the chest. He falls back. Roxas pops up and cuts off an arm. He gasps and presses his left hand over the stump. Sora hits him in the groin.

"Don't call our weapons dumb ever again!" He yells, aiming to chop off his head. An arm blocks the Kingdom Key from descending any further.

"Stop," Cloud whispers, his face ashen. "Don't. Put blood. On your hands."

"How?" Sephiroth cries. "How? You are dead! How can you?" He shrieks unintelligible things at us and I can tell that he is going crazier. "How can mere humans defeat me? I am going to control the Planet!"

"No," I say. "You're not. You are a sad, crazy person. I pity you."

"You have nothing that you cherish," Cloud says. "That makes you weaker than the weakest human alive." He pulls out a knife and cut off Sephiroth's left pinkie finger.

"So die, bastard," Roxas says in Axel style. Sora nods.

Cloud slices his sword, Sephiroth is dead. Cloud shakes his head. "What a waste," he mutters.

He staggers out, hand covering his chest. "Let's go."

"Yeah!"

* * *

**Roxas**

I wonder how we did that. Sephiroth is-no _was_ strong. We believed or some cliché thing.

We're in the office area. I see a body on the floor. "Axel. Shit. Axel, wake up." I shake him.

He opens his eyes. He mutters something. "What was that?" I put my ear to his lips.

Axel clears his throat. "Cig…arettes!" What? "They're in the coat pocket. I need one."

"Is this a joke? Cause it's not funny."

He shakes his head. "Nope."

I pull off the coat and rummage in a pocket. "Here you are. One pack of cancer-sticks."

He laughs. "Won't kill me." I put one in his mouth. He sucks on it, it lights.

"Here," I help him to his feet. He's still taller than me. He pulls me into a hug. I hit him. "You idiot! I thought you were dead!" He winces.

"Keep doing that and you might kill me."

"Sorry."

Cloud and Leon are standing together. "Got everything?" Cloud asks.

"Yeah, a lot. More than that flash drive."

"Great job, Squall."

We walk past a lab room and stare. Zexion and Demyx are standing on a counter, Heartless and Nobodies crawling on the floor. Demyx keeps drowning them; Zexion is just sitting there, eyes shut. Then, he opens his eyes.

Weapons from all around the world show up. Swords, shields, guns, bows and arrows, on and on and on. They all fire/swing/are put into use. Heartless and Nobodies fall in a bloody carnage. The weapons vanish.

Zexion collapses. Demyx picks him up and they step out.

"Forgot…that I could do that," he wheezed.

Demyx kisses him on the head. "Don't talk."

Sora randomly opens a door. Xemnas's and Yazoo's corpses fall on the ground. "Sephiroth must have done this," he remarks. (1)

We exit the building, Naminé and Xion following. Axel sets the whole place on fire and it burns.

Xion runs in, Naminé doesn't stop her. We all stare.

"It's what she wanted to do," Naminé says to our unanswered question.

We leave the fire burning.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, there's going to be an Epilogue.

(1) I almost forgot about Xemnas and Yazoo. So I killed them.


	15. Epilogue: August 2008

Change Up

Epilogue: August 2008

* * *

**Sora**

It's been 3 months since we invaded the lab. Ansem was found outside of it and police got them. They charged him and put him away. Remember kids, don't experiment illegally!

We (Riku and I) are at band camp. It's time to learn this year's show. Riku is a drum major. (That's the conductor people that well-conduct the band) I never take my eyes off him. He looks magnificent in the sunlight and doesn't seem to sweat. Must be because of whatever the people injected him with.

* * *

**Roxas**

I have moved in with Axel. Sora and I figured that his parents would not like me moving in to their house and they would freak.

It's a nice apartment. I've cleaned it, Axel and I stay up late making out or playing video games. I will go to school next year. I need knowledge if I want to live in my own body.

"You know Roxy, I like having you here. You clean and the fridge is always full!" Axel comments. I tickle him until his face is as red as his head.

"Don't you like having me here for more _personal_ reasons?" I ask, stroking his head.

"No," he says with a straight face. I throw a pillow at him.

* * *

**Cloud**

Squall moved in with me. I still own the house but I changed my will. If I die, he gets the house.

He also helps me out on my mortgage.

We're having a party tonight. It has AVALANCHE members and Naminé Axel, Sora, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, and Riku. We figured that they would like it.

"Squall," I yell. "Get out here."

"What?" he asks, running his hands through his shorter hair. (1)

I hold up cords. "Can you hook up the Wii?" (2)

He rolls his eyes. "You suck at electronics. But you cook, so I guess I still love you."

He plugs them in. I kiss him. "Thank you. Tonight, we'll start were we left off." He blushes.

* * *

**Zexion**

Demyx and I are back at the café. He finally has a job here. Riku now owns the place. Xemnas left it in his will. Apparently, he still loved his nephew, no matter what he said. So, Riku works here now and again. He's busy.

Two new additions here are Roxas and Sora. They help take orders along with Axel. Riku delivers food from the kitchens. Demyx washes, Cloud cooks, and I do a bit of everything. The others of the Organization left. I don't blame them. They should travel and come to terms with themselves.

"So," Demyx asks. "What now?"

"We'll go to Cloud's and Leon's party."

"And then?"

I smile at him. "We have our whole lives to figure that out.

"Okay. But don't leave me. Ever."

"Don't worry," I promise. "I won't if you don't leave me."

"Deal!"

* * *

**Riku**

Life goes on. We are at Cloud's house. We eat, we laugh, and we play video games. Axel wins most of them and Cloud loses most. ("I guess I just suck at these things," he laughs. "But, they are fun!" Leon kisses him.)

Sora and I go outside.

Most of AVALANCHE has left. Only Tifa and Yuffie are still here. Axel and Roxas are playing each other in Wii!Baseball. Yuffie is drunk and showing off ninja antics to an amazed Demyx. Leon and Cloud are making out on the couch. Zexion is reading. Naminé is drawing everything.

"It's so peaceful," Sora says. I look at him. He's an angel.

"Yeah," I whisper, kissing him. He kisses back, wrapping his arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around his waist and we sway back and forth, dancing.

"Hey!" Roxas yells. We break apart. "Come on in for cake."

"Fine!" Sora yells back.

I laugh, shake my head and follow.

Whatever happens, we will all be together. Sora and I, Axel and Riku, Zexion and Demyx, Cloud and Leon. And Naminé with whomever she chooses to grace her life with. And AVALANCHE.

All of us will be together forever. And that's the truth.

It's funny. It all happened when Sora Changed Up into Roxas.

I laugh. Sora looks at me.

"What's so funny?"

I smile. "Nothing. It's all over but yet all beginning."

* * *

A/N: And it's over. (Cue the crying.) I hope you all have enjoyed this. Thank you for reading. Have a safe 2009 and a happy New Year. Maybe I'll "see" you again.

(1) It's the Final Fantasy VIII hairdo. Go find a picture.

(2) My family owns a Wii but my Dad hooked it up. I come to the conclusion it has to deal with cords.

Bye,

Nierx


End file.
